This invention relates to integrated circuits such as programmable integrated circuits with interconnect circuitry.
Programmable integrated circuits can be programmed by a user to implement a desired custom logic function. In a typical scenario, a logic designer uses computer-aided design (CAD) tools to design a custom logic circuit. When the design process is complete, the tools generate configuration data. The configuration data is loaded into programmable integrated circuit memory elements to configure the device to perform the functions of the custom logic circuit. In particular, the configuration data configures programmable interconnects, programmable routing circuits, and programmable logic circuits in the programmable integrated circuits.
Programmable integrated circuits may include programmable logic circuits that are configured to receive input signals and perform custom functions to produce output signals. The input and output signals of each logic circuit are routed by interconnects that can be configured to route selected signals throughout the programmable integrated circuit.
Interconnects in conventional programmable circuits are typically provided as point-to-point connections. Point-to-point connections do not handle long wide connections such as bus interconnections very efficiently, resulting in routing congestion and timing closure problems and thereby increasing development time.